Black Tie Event
by FallingNarwhals
Summary: Midoriya struggles with a tie, stutters though vows, and marries a man. iideku


The ceremony was simple and small for the most part. No media aside from Present Mic's trustworthy camera crew, more for personal and sentimental reasons rather then for the media. The venue was at a secure location, with an amazing view of the mountains and had changed last minute, far away from the prying eyes who wanted to see two of the top ten heros get married.

Both of their families were smaller than most, the seats mostly being filled by friends and old peers, sidekicks and coworkers. Aizawa was the most visible one from the window where Izuku Midoriya struggled with his tie. Aizawa was smiling softly, barely more than a smirk from any outsider's point of view, a rare sight to see even in their school days. Next to him was Mic, hair in a bun and speaking in Japanese sign language, to the wedding guest's relief. A hand flew up and missed Aizawa by nearly a hair, which didn't seem to bother the old man at all. Eri was fretting between the two of them, her makeup brushes out and trying to cover up her most recent outbreak of acne. Her horn had a neat red bow tied on the tip that Izuku saw her jokingly put on earlier.

Midoriya's hands nervously lifted to his necktie once more on his way to the aisle, desperately wanting to find Tenya, not for a want of leaving, just for reassurance. That all of their hard work going into this was going to pay off. Tenya's smiling face was always a comfort for Midoriya, peaceful and confident enough to rival All Might's grin.

And out of nowhere he was tackled by a small green form, almost making Midoriya jump directly into the air. "-Mom!"

"Oh Izuku-"

"I'm fine mom!" Midoriya jumped to his feet and started frantically wiping the dust and wrinkles out of his suit. "You just startled me, that's all- oof!"

The tiny woman tackled Midoriya once more, a waterfall of tears wetting his midriff and frail arms wrapped tightly around him. "Oh my baby boy, you look so handsome."

"Thank you mom," Midoriya smiled, feeling the tell tale tears prickling behind his eyes. "Please don't cry, I'll start crying!"

"I just-" Inko sniffed and rubbed her forearm across her eyes, careful not to smear the small amount of makeup that was carefully put on by Eri just a few short hours ago. "My little baby boy is getting married, and to such a wonderful man! I'm so happy and so sad that you've grown up some more when I wasn't looking!" She cried obsequiously as Izuku swept her into another gentle hug.

"Mom, it's alright. I wasn't looking either." Midoriya blinked back his own waterfall of tears, the feeling between them velvety rather then somber, despite the tears leaking from the both of them. Izuku pulled back, determined to make his tears stop so he wouldn't have red eyes at his own wedding.

"Can you help me with my tie?" He asked unsteadily, the last of his happy tears rolling down his cheeks. He wiped them away with the cuff of his jacket before he realized what he was doing and decided to just leave them be. It had been years since he had left school and had worn a tie for any event, and even back in his school days Inko could only tie a bit cleaner knot then he could.

"Oh sweetheart," Inko glummly sighed, eyeing the messy silken knot he had somehow created, tried to fix, and made it worse. Izuku felt like he had a hairbrush across his chest rather then a tie. "I can't tie a tie either. But it looks presentable enough, doesn't it?"

Tenya used to tie his tie every morning for him in their third year, before quietly giving him a small kiss on the cheek and walking him to class. He recalls both of them sharing an equally deep blush every time, even as it became a routine both of them looked forward to. "I suppose it does. It's a shame that Tenya cannot tie it for me, huh?" Izuku said nervously, rubbing the edge of the tie between his forefinger and thumb.

"Here, take my arm. It's almost time." The old woman smiled, almost sadly. His mother was always a crybaby, just like Izuku. Izuku didn't mind the imporing look on his mother's face, and knew that she worried greatly for him, even now with a powerful quirk and getting married to a man she knew well. Izuku wish he could ease the stress off of his mother, but there was no way to do that with his job as a hero. So Izuku just smiled the same smile he wore in the face of danger, and took out his mother's outstretched arm, a bit nostalgia jerking though his chest when he realized how tiny his mother was compared to him.

Izuku doesn't quite remember ending up in front of everyone and All Might, but he does remember the moment Iida Tenya stepped outside, his tailored suit fitted neatly around his broad shoulders, hair swept neatly to the side, clean shaven and thin wire framed glasses rested on his nose. Tenya's mother, frail but twice as lively with a small skip in her step, walked proudly beside him.

For a moment, every worry flying around Izuku's head synced up in a perfect mellifluous buzz. Tenya was beautiful, but that wasn't news to Izuku. Tenya was beautiful on the day they first met, just as beautiful as he was when they held hands the first time, dirty and smelling of sweat and grime after a harsh rescue operation, and he was beautiful now as he stood before Izuku, just as beautiful as all of those times before, face almost stoic but Izuku could see how much he was struggling from moving his arms in excitement, the sheer amount of love in his eyes making Izuku's anxiety all but melt away instantly.

Izuku watched as Tenya's grin grew from formal to amused, eyes lingering on the mess resting heavily on Izuku's tuxedo. Izuku felt heat rise in his cheeks and he awkwardly shuffled his weight on one leg to the other.

All Might conducted the ceremony smoothly, and somewhere far away Izuku remembered that his mentor doesn't do public events like this, ever, and Izuku reminisced that what Toshinori was doing would be a huge media statement later. The former number one hero, marrying two of his ex students and top heros, and as a gay couple? All Might would go through another media stakeout and shakedown.

But Yagi Toshinori came to them with the idea of marrying them, with a certificate clutched in his fist and tears in his eyes, his hair a shade grayer then when Izuku saw him last but his hug just as warm.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when All Might made eye contact with him, a knowing look in his eye. Izuku let out a tiny gasp and reached for the folded paper in his pocket, hands shaking as he carefully unfolded it.

"You've seen me at my highs, and at my lows. We've had our habits c-clash," Izuku nervously begun, eyes fluttering to the ground. "You slaughter mayo on your sandwiches-"

Tenya let out a squawk of betrayal, and the congregation let out a polite chuckle.

Izuku smiled too, and felt the knot of worry in his chest begun to unravel. "-And I have never learned to eat rice without getting it everywhere. And yet, you love every single part of me, and I to you."

He cleared his throat before continuing. "You've been a classmate, a tutor, a best friend, and fiancé. You've been everything I wish I could become and everything I need. I have no greater gift to give. May my heart be your sh- shelter," Midoriya stumbled over his words as tears yet again welled up in his eyes. Tenya gave him a reassuring smile. "-And my arms be your home. I have trouble finding the words to tell you how much love is in my heart for you, but take these tears as evidence of my overwhelming love." he finished in one rushed sentence. He wondered anxiously if Tenya even caught that last bit though his almost abrasive muttering. His tie felt like a chain to show the world how foolish he was, marrying a man of an earnest heart to match his kindness. He was a fool to marry a man much greater than him.

And then.

And then Tenya's wonderfully soft fingers just brushed Izuku's cheek as he gently undid the knotted silk with a little crinkle of his brow and a soft smile, eyes bright. Izuku felt his own face heat up like a teenager hot under the collar, his heart wildly fluttering.

"From this day forward, let us build a home together filled with love, laughter, joy, and light, when two become one we create a family, built on love." Tenya smoothed out the wrinkled silk on his pant leg, looping the silk around Izuku's collar and started to tie it carefully, leaning down as he did. Izuku just barely noticed that he wasn't reading from any paper or references, and swooned as Tenya expertly redid his tie.

"Too tight?" he whispered kindly, holding the end of the neat knot a few centimeters away from Izuku's neck, just like he did every morning when they went to UA together, his grin bashful and absolutely charming. Izuku realized he was holding his breath and forced himself to breath.

"Perfect," Izuku barely choked out, tears in the corner of his eyes as he smiled confidently.

"My commitment to you is one if give willingly, absolutely, and without hesitation. I am yours utterly and have been since the moment we met." Now Tenya's hands slipped into his own, bringing his right hand upwards and ever so carefully setting the ring around Izuku's finger.

"I promise to be here to wipe away tears of sadness, to elicit tears of joy, and to cry out to everyone who will listen how much I love you." He lifted his hand again, just barely swiping under Izuku's eye to catch a stray tear.

"And I vow," Tenya took the tie in his hands once more, tucking it carefully in place. "That every day I will make sure your ties are tied properly and according to the proper dress code."

Izuku felt tears roll down his cheek, and quickly wiped them off with the the heel of his hand, to no avail. In the background he could hear his mother sobbing quietly. Izuku could swear that All Might's eyes were a bit wet too.

"You sap." He choked out as he sheepishly wiped his eyes for the nth time. Tenya let out a heartfelt chuckle.

All Might's smile was just as bright as it was before his retirement, despite his withering frame and old age. He graciously hid his own chuckle behind a bony hand at Izuku's benefit, clearing his throat as he begun the final part of the ceremony. "Izuku Midoriya and Iida Tenya, you have kissed a thousand times, maybe more. But today the feeling is new. No longer will you two be simply partners and best friends, you have become a spose to each other both. I pronounce you as wedded husbands. You may kiss."

They kissed, chaste enough for a public place but long enough to Izuku to smell Tenya's honey chapstick, and the small reception broke into applause. Mina and the other girls wolf whistled, Inko and Tensei were crying in each other's arms, and Aizawa supposedly just gave another rare soft and genuine smile, according to Eri some hours later. They separated, Tenya producing a handkerchief from his pocket for Izuku's tears.

"Thank you, Tenya," Izuku sniffled as he gently wiped the tears off, careful not to smear the layer of concealer that Eri had applied earlier.

"Move it nerds! It's time to party!" Bakugou yelled from the middle of the aisle, already racing towards the venue with Kirishima on his heels, yelling something about being polite. Izuku let out a bark of laughter at the two of them and held out his elbow, smiling up at his husband happily. 

Tenya hooked their arms together and walked them to the venue, the two of them with smiles as big as All Might's.


End file.
